This invention relates to a storage system that receives a write request from a host computer and more specifically to a technique for reducing power consumption of the storage system.
Storage systems are increasingly becoming larger and larger in terms of storage area capacity. Such large-scale storage systems have problems of increased power consumption and increased heat generation.
As a countermeasure, techniques for reducing power consumption of storage systems have been disclosed (see JP 2000-293314 A, for example). A storage system according to JP 2000-293314 A cuts off the power to a disk device which has not been accessed by a host computer for a given period of time. The storage system thus reduces power consumption of a disk device that is not being accessed by a host computer.